This study proposes to evaluate B-cell function and insulin sensitivity in patients with liver disease requiring orthotopic liver transplantation, before and after the transplant; to evaluate the effect of islet cell transplantation in conjunction with liver transplant on the increased morbidity and mortality rates observed in patients with diabetes mellitus; and to evaluate the effect of islet transplant and immunosuppressive agents on insulin, glucose, and lipids in liver transplant recipients.